Sombras hechas por el fuego
by Milou Mizui
Summary: <html><head></head>por huir de una fan,los chicos de the GazettE caen en un precipicio que los lleva al mundo mágico de Abra,en donde descubren que su destino va mas allá de ser simples rockstars:salvarán a todo un Reino de ser parte de una eterna dictadura. Por Hana y Mei</html>
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Entrada a Abra

Después del terremoto en Japón, un misterioso precipicio se abrió en un lugar de Tokyo. La geóloga Sarah Sinclair estudiaba dicho agujero, pero solo como protocolo de su profesión. Ella sabía de que se trataba. Era la entrada a otro mundo paralelo, el cual llevaba de nombre "Abra". Un día, ella divisó a lo lejos a su banda favorita, the GazettE, quienes salían de una ardua sesión de fotos. Ella abandonó las faenas de su trabajo para pedirles un autógrafo, pero debido a que ellos querían zafarse de la rutina, decidieron arrancar. La decisión no fue muy acertada, ya que ellos huyeron en dirección al precipicio. Sarah trató de detenerlos, pero ellos hicieron oídos sordos a sus advertencias, ya que estaban mas pendientes de zafarse de complacer a una fan. Sarah volvió a advertirles que la dirección por la cual corrían era peligrosa, pero un descuido de ellos hizo que ellos mismos cayeran al precipicio. Sarah, en un intento de rescatarlos, mejor decidió lanzarse con ellos. Moe, el compañero de trabajo no sabía que hacer y Sarah ordenó de inmediato que él llamara a los bomberos.

Al aterrizar, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que ellos ya no estaban en Tokyo, sino que en otro lugar desconocido para ellos. Contemplaron los frondosos bosques que rodeaban el lugar, las altas montañas, aquel río que atravesaba el bosque y el mar el cual bañaba parte del territorio. De repente, Sarah aterrizó cerca de ellos y Kai, en un intento de alejarla de ellos, le dijo:

-Chica, en verdad gracias por apoyarnos, pero no queremos ser presionados por fans…-

Pero de repente, un lobo con apariencia de hambriento se acercó a ellos e interrumpió, diciendo:

-No se molesten, si serán presionados a ser mi cena.-

Los chicos, temerosos de sus vidas, dieron un paso atrás, dejando a Sarah adelante. Ella se notaba más valiente, pues se veía que se ha visto enfrentada a similar situación anteriormente. Ella trató de calmar al lobo, tratando de convencerlo de que no se los comiera, pero al ver que él no cedía, en un acto de magia cambió su apariencia de jeans y polera a un vestido negro corto con botas negras y una extensa capa violeta y le dijo al lobo:

-Wolfgang, déjalos. Es una orden.-

El lobo cambió su rostro hambriento y de inmediato se reverenció ante ella. En ese acto, le dijo:

-Disculpe, Su Majestad. No sabía que ellos eran sus huéspedes.-

Ella sonrió y los chicos quedaron en shock, siendo Uruha quien se desmayó. Ella se volteó y les explicó todo. Sarah, al parecer, era princesa de Abra, un reino el cual siempre lidiaba con los caprichos de la dictadora del reino vecino, Kadabra. Un lugar donde la magia era la razón de vivir de quienes lo habitaban, quienes se hacían llamar todos "hechiceros". Wolfgang se disculpó con ellos por la actitud que tuvo. Todos sonrieron y Ruki dijo:

-Se supone que los lobos no hablan.-

Por lo que Sarah respondió:

-En donde vivimos no, pero acá sí. Verás, acá los animales hablan. La verdad, ellos se ganaron ese derecho al defender estas tierras de una dictadura.-

Los chicos quedaron extrañados de lo que contaba Sarah y ella los invitó al palacio, en donde les contaría más sobre el Reino. Ellos aceptaron encantados la invitación y emprendieron un corto viaje al palacio a través del Bosque de los 20 Años. Mientras caminaban, Sarah y Wolfgang les contaban mas cosas del Reino de Abra. Cada paso que daban, ellos quedaban encantados con el hermoso paisaje del lugar. Sin dudas, era un lugar distinto que el resto de los lugares que habían visitado antes.

Al llegar al palacio, Trina, la menor de las hermanas Sinclair, corrió para abrazar a Sarah. Ella la tomó en brazos y les presentó a sus invitados. Trina sonrió y les gritó entusiasmada:

-¡Los he visto! Mi hermana los adora-

Los cinco sonrieron y Trina los guió hasta el trono, en el cual estaba sentada Lila, la hermana mayor de Sarah y reina de Abra. Los cinco se reverenciaron frente a Lila y ella se levantó a reverenciarlos. Ruki, en un intento de buscar una respuesta a dicha acción de Lila, quiso preguntarle. Lila rió y ella argumentó:

-Chicos, sé quienes son. Al igual que mis hermanas, soy fan.-

-Pero Su Majestad, eso no era necesario…- dijo Reita, pero Lila bajó del trono y ordenó a Kelsie y a Agatha, las mucamas, que los llevaran a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mientras ellas los guiaban, se dieron cuenta de que el palacio era realmente enorme. Sarah los acompañó mientras relataba la historia del palacio. Las enormes paredes tenían pinturas que relataban épicas batallas. Al llegar a sus habitaciones, los cinco corrieron donde Sarah y Aoi le dijo a ella:

-Perdón, pero debe haber un error. Esas habitaciones son enormes. Deben ser de miembros de la Realeza…-

Sarah rió y respondió:

-Son suyas. Miren, ustedes se merecen el mejor trato. Son huéspedes de la familia.-

De inmediato los cinco corrieron a sus habitaciones y comenzaron a saltar encima de las camas. Kelsie entró a la habitación de Uruha enojada y le exigió que dejara de saltar. Sarah se acercó a Kelsie y le susurró al oído:

-Déjalos. Además, que ellos mismos se encarguen de hacer sus camas después.-

Y Kelsie rió al oír eso. Los chicos corrieron hasta el pasillo y abrazaron a Sarah, a Kelsie y a Trina. Ellas sonrieron y cada uno tomó una almohada. Una guerra de almohadas se había desatado en la habitación de Kai. Sarah y Trina tomaron una almohada cada una y se unieron a la guerra. Todo iba bien, pero un enorme estruendo los asustó a todos. Era Azul, la dictadora del Reino de Kadabra, quien siempre trataba de hostigar a Lila. Sarah corrió hacia el salón del trono y encaró a Azul, diciendo:

-Azul, déjanos en paz y renuncia a tu poder de una vez por todas.-

Azul, en respuesta de las palabras de Sarah, lanzó un conjuro para azotar a Sarah contra la pared. Sarah gritó del dolor, cosa que Ruki escuchó y alertó al resto de sus compañeros. Los chicos corrieron para asegurarse que Sarah estuviese bien, pero al llegar al salón del trono, vieron que Azul estaba enfurecida, mientras que Sarah apenas podía levantarse del suelo. Aoi corrió para socorrerla, pero Azul pisó su mano con el taco de su zapato. Mientras salía del salón, Azul volteó y les gritó a las tres hermanas con un tono más bien amenazante:

-¡Si quieren guerra, la tendrán!-

Ellos se asustaron al oír las palabras amenazadoras de Azul y Sarah los tranquilizó. La duda invadió sus mentes, quienes exigieron una explicación a todo lo sucedido. Lila tuvo que ir a pasar revista al ejército, por lo cual se retiró del palacio y Sarah los llevó a la sala de estar del palacio. Allí, Agatha le sirvió té y pasteles de chocolate a cada uno de ellos. Ellos agradecieron a Agatha por los alimentos y Sarah se acomodó para resolver todas las dudas que ellos tenían. Mientras miraba por el ventanal, se dio cuenta de que Azul miraba el palacio una y otra vez tramando hacer algo en contra de ellas. Uruha la llamó y ella dejó de observar a Azul y se volteó para sentarse frente a ellos y comenzar a resolver sus dudas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Quien busca guerra, la encuentra

-¿Qué pasa acá?- preguntó Ruki. Sarah se acercó a la ventana, y mirando el gran jardín del palacio, comenzó su relato. Hace unos años, ambos reinos de Abra y Kadabra vivían en armonía, pero un oscuro día, llegó Azul, una sirvienta de apariencia sencilla, la cual encantó a los reyes de Kadabra. La excesiva confianza hizo que ella tomara el control del palacio. Una noche, a sangre fría, degolló al Rey de Kadabra y destripó a la familia de dicho Reino. Quiso tomar el Reino de Abra y hacer de ambos su imperio, pero Lila se opuso, ya que no quería que una tirana como Azul hiciera de Abra, el reino de las pesadillas como se había convertido Kadabra. Es por eso que ha intentado hostigar a Lila, hasta que ahora declaró la guerra. Todo esto, con el propósito de que Lila le ceda el poder a ella y de una vez por todas convertir ambos reinos en su imperio.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Sarah. Aoi corrió para abrazarla y ella agradeció ese abrazo. Secó sus lágrimas y Kai dijo:

-Podemos ayudar en lo que sea, incluso si tenemos que pelear, lo haremos-

Esas palabras despertaron el miedo en ellos, quienes gritaron sorprendidos por las palabras de su líder. Kai sonrió e insistió en sus palabras. Reita se levantó y le dijo al resto:

-Debemos dejar de ser cobardes y pelear. Sus Majestades cuentan con nosotros.-

Sarah sonrió y los abrazó a todos. De inmediato, una gran bala proyectada desde una catapulta irrumpió en la sala de estar. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos asustados y Sarah corrió hasta el balcón para ver de qué se trataba. Ruki sacó una nota que venía en la bala, la cuál decía: "La guerra ha comenzado". Sarah le quitó la nota a Ruki y se la mostró a Lila. Ella cambió su cara de seria a enfadada y una tormenta eléctrica comenzó.

-Si guerra es lo que quiere, guerra tendrá- dijo.

Uruha vio los rayos en el cielo y Sarah explicó inmediatamente que Lila era capaz de controlar el clima con su estado de ánimo. Aoi y Ruki enseguida bailaron para cambiar el estado de ánimo de Lila y ella comenzó a reír. La tormenta en un dos por tres terminó y Uruha quedó sorprendido, ya que se dio cuenta que Sarah no estaba mintiendo. El día se volvió soleado, pero cuando Lila abandonó la sala, los cielos se cubrieron de nubes. Aoi y Ruki corrieron detrás de Lila y Sarah le dijo al resto:

-Mañana comienzan el entrenamiento. Irán con el Ejército. Descansen.-

Cada uno se fue a su propia habitación, mientras que Trina se acercó a Sarah y ambas se abrazaron. Trina estaba asustada, pero Sarah le dio un beso en su frente y le dijo a su hermana menor:

-Trina, ya verás que todo pasará, y después de la guerra, el sol brillará todos los días en nuestros prados.-

Trina la abrazó y se fue a dormir. Sarah se dirigió hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó un poco de helado y crema. Se sentó en un sitial frente a un ventanal, y a la luz de la luna, comenzó a tararear la Sonata Claro de Luna de Beethoven. Aoi la abrazó y ella le dijo:

-Lo que no quería que pasara, va a ocurrir. Me da lata por Trina. Ella es aún muy chica para pelear en una guerra…-

-No la dejes pelear…- sugirió Aoi y Sarah interrumpió:

-¿Cómo quieres que la detenga si ella va a ver como sus hermanas sufren? ¿Crees que ella se quedará de brazos cruzados? De seguro peleará.-

Sarah tomó el vaso en el cual tomaba helado y lo llevó a la cocina. Aoi se asomó a la cocina y le dio las buenas noches a Sarah. Ella hizo lo mismo y ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Agatha acompañó a Sarah a su habitación y dejó su cama lista para ir a dormir. Sarah mandó a Agatha a dormir y que la dejara hacer sus cosas solas. Definitivamente la preocupación se apoderó de Sarah.

A la mañana siguiente, Sarah llevó a los chicos al campo de entrenamiento. Allí, una persona en armadura se acercó a ellos. De inmediato los chicos comenzaron a susurrarse. Sarah llamaba a esa persona "Comandante". De repente, esa persona retiró su yelmo de su cabeza. Era una chica. Ellos quedaron boquiabiertos y Sarah dijo:

-Chicos, ella es la Comandante Sheyla.-

Reita quedó maravillado con ella. No dejó de mirar sus ojos color miel, su largo cabello castaño y su bella sonrisa. Pero la sonrisa de Reita se borró en un instante cuando Sheyla le dijo a Sarah:

-Princesa Sarah, ¿me ha traído a estos cinco debiluchos para entrenarlos para una guerra?-

Reita se enojó con ella y gritó:

-¡No somos debiluchos!-

Por lo que fue un error. Sheyla lo retó a un duelo de espadas. Reita, confiado en derrotar a una mujer, tomó su espada, pero cuando iba a atacar, Sheyla enterró su espada en el suelo, se elevó impulsándose con la espada y le dio una patada, la cual lo dejó en el suelo. Ella se posó frente a él y le dijo:

-Así que no eres debilucho… te ganó una mujer. Tenlo en cuenta. Empecemos con el entrenamiento, niñitos de cristal.-

Los cinco estaban enojados con Sheyla, quien siempre se mostró fría ante ellos. Los llevó a su primera fase: los hizo trotar por el Bosque de los 20 Años, pasando por riachuelos, saltando por troncos, escalando paredes de rocas, saltando árboles y arrastrándose por el barro. Al final de la primera fase de su entrenamiento, ellos terminaron cansados, pero Sheyla los levantó y les dijo:

-Ustedes son unos niños mimados. Este entrenamiento es lo más suave que hay. Mañana quiero vayan al patio de espadas, tomen una y comenzaremos con la lección.-

Reita se iba a alzar sobre ella, pero los chicos lo detuvieron y Reita dijo:

-Y a mi que me empezó a gustar esa chica… me estoy enamorando del demonio.-

-Si te dijeron que el demonio era un ser rojo con cuernos, es que están mintiendo. Acabas de conocerla.- agregó Aoi. Los chicos apenas se pudieron mover y se fueron a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sarah entró a la habitación de Aoi y mientras él dormía, le dejó un anillo de oro y se fue de allí.

Afuera de la habitación estaba Sheyla, quien s iba a dormir. Sarah caminó con ella mientras ambas conversaban de lo duro que se vendría la guerra. En eso, Sheyla dijo:

-Esos chicos son bien debiluchos…-

-Son principiantes, Sheyla. Ten paciencia. Se convertirán en guerrero- interrumpió Sarah y Sheyla, algo dudosa de las palabras de Sarah, le preguntó:

-¿Cómo puede tener fe en que esos chicos serán guerreros?-

Por lo que Sarah sonrió y respondió:

-Sheyla, debes confiar mas en ellos. Incluso Reita se atrevió a aceptar tu desafío. Un guerrero no es siempre aquel que es fuerte en todo, sino quien acepta grandes desafíos aún siendo débil.-

Sheyla sabía que era fría y fuerte, pero bajaba su cabeza ante las palabras de Sarah. Sheyla se retiró a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y pensó en la forma en que Reita aceptó su desafío. Ella comenzaba a agradarle Reita. Pero, su carácter no podía permitir que ella se mostrara débil frente a él. Apagó la lámpara que tenía en su velador y se fue a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Pacto de magia

A la mañana siguiente, Kai se levantó mas temprano que de costumbre, se vistió y corrió a la cocina. Allí, le pidió al Chef Paolo cocinar, pero la respuesta fue negativa. Chef Paolo era un hombre que más bien disfrutaba cocinar para la Realeza y llenarse de elogios por parte de la Reina y las princesas. Kai se decepcionó ya que quería preparar el desayuno. Como de costumbre, Trina fue a la cocina a ayudar. En eso, Paolo le dijo a Trina:

-Principessa, il bambino quiere meterse en la mia cucina…-

Trina miró a Kai y él agachó la cabeza. La niña sonrió y le preguntó:

-¿Harás tostadas francesas?-

Kai levantó su cabeza y asintió sonriente. Trina saltó y lo abrazó. Kai de inmediato sacó un delantal y se lo puso. Tomó algunos utensilios, sacó pan de la bodega y unos huevos. Trina se puso un delantal y ayudó a Kai a batir los huevos. Además de las tostadas, Kai preparó té y arroz.

Una vez que todos se levantaron y pasaron al comedor, Agatha tocó la campanita y el Chef Paolo se paró en una tarima y entre refunfuñando, dijo:

-El desayuno de hoy fue preparado por la Principessa…e il bambino éste…-

Trina y Kai se miraron y rieron. Kai se paró en la tarima y gritó:

-Itadakimasu!-

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y entre ambos sirvieron el desayuno. Reita, al ver el desayuno servido, alejó el plato y dijo:

-No me gusta como cocina Kai.-

Sheyla, al ver que Reita no iba a comer lo que Kai cocinó, dejó su tostada a un lado y le dijo:

-Será mejor que comas. Hoy el entrenamiento será duro…mañoso.-

Aoi y Uruha rieron al oír a Sheyla y Uruha comenzó a imitar a a Sheyla. Ella, al ver que él se burlaba de ella, no quiso emitir comentarios hasta el entrenamiento.

Mas tarde, el entrenamiento de espadas comenzó. Los chicos se fueron a la bodega de espadas. Aoi tomó una, comenzó a jugar y a imitar a Yoda de Star Wars. El resto se rieron, pero dejaron de reírse cuando Sheyla entró a la bodega y los retó. De inmediato cada uno tomó una espada y se presentaron en el gimnasio. Allí, se dieron cuenta que Sheyla no estaba sola, sino que la acompañaba Sarah, quien los ayudaría a entrenar. Sarah sonrió y Aoi la saludó. Sheyla, como primer paso, desafió a Uruha a un duelo. Uruha no quedo contento con la decisión y ella le dijo:

-Así como te gustó burlarte de mi en el desayuno, te gustará ser el primero en enfrentarte a un duelo.-

Uruha se resignó a ser parte del duelo, tomó su espada y Sarah dio la partida. De inmediato Uruha iba a atacar a Sheyla, pero ella esquivó la espada de Uruha con la suya, se agachó y le hizo una zancadilla. Uruha cayó y le dijo a Sheyla:

-¡Eso no se vale!-

Sheyla se agachó frente a él y respondió:

-En la guerra, todo vale.-

Uruha se levantó y de inmediato ellos comenzaron sus entrenamientos con las espadas. Mientras algunos entrenaban con Sarah, Reita se acercó a Sheyla y la desafió a otro duelo. Sheyla, mientras lo rodeaba, pensó en hacer aun más tentador el desafío. Ambos hicieron una apuesta: Si Reita ganaba, Sheyla tendría que besarlo. Si Sheyla ganaba, ella le sacaría la venda de su nariz y se la quedaría para siempre. Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y comenzaron el duelo. Sheyla se impulsó con la espada para darle una patada, pero Reita conocía ya ese movimiento, tomó un pie de Sheyla y la botó. Ella, para levantarse del suelo, utilizó un conjuro para provocar un terremoto que botara a Reita. Él cayó, ella se levantó y clavó su espada en la manga de su polera. Él se enojó y ella simplemente dijo:

-Jaque Mate.-

Ella se agachó y en un dos por tres, le quitó la venda de su nariz. Reita continuó reclamando y ella se volteó. Reita se detuvo y ella le dijo:

-Como dije antes, en la guerra todo vale.-

Ella se puso la venda en su brazo y continuó entrenando. Ruki se acercó a Reita y comenzó a reír. Reita le pidió que se dejara de reír y Ruki le dijo:

-Es que no puede ser… querías un beso del demonio y perdiste. Menos mal que no apostaste tu alma.-

Sarah, al verlos a los cinco entrenando duro, se acercó a Sheyla para hablar con ella. Al parecer, estaban listos para recibir lo que cada ser se gana de acuerdo a su desempeño en Abra: poderes mágicos. Sheyla estuvo de acuerdo con dárselos, pero aún seguir entrenándolos. Sarah corrió donde Lila, para dar cuenta de la decisión. Lila se levantó del trono y le dijo a Sarah:

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Prepara el salón de ceremonias.-

Sarah, Trina y Lila se fueron de inmediato a preparar el salón de ceremonias. Acolcharon las paredes, blindaron las ventanas y sacaron el cofre de los poderes. Al caer la noche, Lila convocó a los miembros de the GazettE al salón de ceremonias. Allí, Lila los ubicó a cada uno en cada punta de una estrella dibujada en el suelo con sal. Lila, Trina, Sarah y Sheyla vestían largas capas púrpuras. Ellas invitaron a Giorgio, el obispo, para continuar con la ceremonia. Los cinco magos sacaron una misteriosa esfera de luz del cofre. Cada uno se acercó a cada miembro: Lila a Uruha, Trina a Ruki, Giorgio a Kai, Sheyla a Reita y Sarah a Aoi. En eso, Lila dijo:

-Chicos, cierren los ojos. El don que se les va a dar va a ser algo que lo van a tener. Acá les damos el don de la magia. Estos les servirán para resolver problemas. Úsenlos con responsabilidad–

Cada uno le puso la esfera de luz en la cabeza y mientras tanto, Lila pronunció:

-Que la magia los acompañe… in nome della Regina, in nome della magia, in nome della giustizia**-

De inmediato los chicos abrieron los ojos y Lila les pidió que ejecutaran su primer conjuro. En un dos por tres, un resplandor invadió el cuarto. Los chicos salieron proyectados hacia las paredes y cuando el resplandor desapareció, las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho: Reita transformó la cabeza de Uruha en la de un pato, Uruha convirtió a Reita en una iguana, Kai hizo crecer a Ruki, Ruki convirtió a Kai en un emo depresivo y Aoi… nadie se había percatado de lo que había hecho, hasta que Sarah se miró al espejo. De inmediato ella gritó: Aoi, al parecer, le aumentó el tamaño del busto a Sarah. De inmediato ella lo siguió para golpearlo y él huyó. Mientras tanto, Ruki presumió ser el Rey del mundo, por lo que Lila lo hizo callar. Sheyla, por su parte, tomó a Reita y dijo:

-Es mas lindo convertido en iguana. Calladito, no me hace dejarlo en vergüenza…-

-Eso si Uruha no deja de graznar.- Se quejó Trina.

Lila, al ver que Kai se estaba cortando las venas, dio un par de aplausos y los volvió a todos en su estado normal. Kai, al ver sus brazos sangrando, gritó horrorizado y Lila lo curó de sus heridas. Ella los reunió a todos, les dijo:

-Ahora veo que ustedes tienen claro a lo que me refería con responsabilidad.-

Y ellos asintieron. Lila terminó la ceremonia y Sarah se acercó a Aoi. Ella tomó su mano y le preguntó:

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?-

Aoi negó haber hecho ese conjuro y Sarah le dijo:

-Aoi, no nací ayer. No soy estúpida. Sé que fuiste tú.-

Ella lo soltó y se fue a su habitación. Aoi se fue a la suya y allí, se sentó en su cama y vio el anillo que ella le había dejado. Aún estaba con la duda. No sabía la razón de aquel regalo. Decidió ir a dormir y en la mañana resolver la duda.

Nota:

-Principessa: Princesa

-Bambino: niño

-Cucina: cocina

**in nome della Regina, in nome della magia, in nome della giustizia: En nombre de la Reina, en nombre de la magia, en nombre de la justicia


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

El lado sensible de Sheyla

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, las tres hermanas se sentaron en una banca del patio del palacio para hablar de las posibles estrategias para la guerra. Trina, por ser aun una niña, tenía mucho miedo. Lila la abrazó y mientras Sarah hablaba de sus planes de hacer las estrategias con Sheyla, Aoi se acercó a ella. Sarah volteó y Aoi, mostrando el anillo que ella le había dejado en su cama, le preguntó:

-¿Porqué me regalaste este anillo?-

Lila, al oír la pregunta que Aoi le hizo a Sarah, le gritó a ella:

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?-

De inmediato llevó a Sarah de un brazo hacia un rincón y ahí discutieron por un buen rato. Aoi no podía entender nada de lo que ambas hermanas discutían. Después de unos minutos, Sarah volvió para hablar con Aoi, y mientras se acercaba a él, le dijo a Lila:

-No tiene nada de malo que una mujer tome la iniciativa.-

Ella sonrió, tomó la mano de Aoi y le susurró al oído:

-pronto sabrás la razón del regalo…-

Lo besó en la mejilla y se fue al campo de entrenamiento. Aoi tocó su mejilla y sonrió. De cierto modo, se sentía muy feliz. Ruki, al verlo, se sentó al lado de él y mientras se comía una manzana que sacó de la cocina, le dijo a Aoi:

-A ella le gustas.-

Aoi se sonrojó y Ruki le pasó otra manzana que también había sacado de la cocina. Mientras ambis seguían conversando, Agatha tocó la campana para empezar el entrenamiento. Ellos se levantaron y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento. El dia fue duro. esta vez tuvieron que combinar todo lo que habían aprendido sobre la manipulación de las espadas con sus poderes. Mientras entrenaban, Reita volvió a desafiar a Sheyla. Esta vez, la desafió a un duelo con magia incluida. Ella aceptó, pero mientras ambos estaban peleando, una bala se precipitó en el campo. Ambos detuvieron el duelo y Kai sacó el papel que estaba en la bala. De inmediato él se lo entregó a Sarah y ella dijo:

-Sheyla, es para ti.-

De inmediato Sheyla tomó el papel y el mensaje simplemente hizo que se retirara del campo cubriendo su cara. Reita tomó el papel y siguió a Sheyla. Después de recorrer parte del palacio, encontró a Sheyla en la fuente llorando. Él abrió el papel y leyó el mensaje:

" Te encontré, maldita traidora cobarde. Ya llegará tu hora, Sheyla."

Reita se acercó a ella, pero Sheyla se dio vuelta y le dijo a Reita:

-vete, cara de iguana. Déjame sola.-

Reita no quiso irse. La abrazó y ella siguió llorando. Él le pasó un pañuelo y ella le contó lo del mensaje de Azul. Sheyla, antes de ser comandante de Abra, era comandante de Kadabra. Ella, mientras cumplía sus funciones en Kadabra, se hizo amiga de Azul, cuando ella aún era una sirvienta. Un día, Sheyla, confiando en ella, la llevó a la bodega de armas de Kadabra, cosa que fue un error. Cuando Azul asesinó a la familia real, vio que no debió llevarla allí. Había tomado las armas que ella le había enseñado. Sheyla se sintió traicionada, pero se sintió peor cuando supo que Azul la buscaba para matarla. Ahí Sheyla tomó una capa, se cubrió con ella y huyó de Kadabra, para refugiarse en Abra. Fue allí donde ella había conocido a quien sería su verdadera mejor amiga: Sarah. Pero la traición de Azul aún le dolía a Sheyla.

Reita jamás se imaginó verla llorar, pero en vez de reírse de ella, siguió abrazándola y le dijo:

-comandante, no dejaré que esa bestia la mate. La protegeré donde usted vaya.-

De inmediato ella lo abrazó fuertemente y agradeció la promesa que él hizo. En eso, Reita le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Ella puso su dedo índice en sus labios y le dijo a él:

-no creas que porque me prometiste protegerme puedes besarme.-

Reita rió y le dijo a ella:

-pero admite que te gustó.-

Ella cambió su rostro de triste a sonriente, empujó a Reita y rió. En eso, ambos se abrazaron y ambos, tomados de la mano, volvieron al campo de entrenamiento. Allí, ella siguió tan fría y fuerte. Sarah, al ver que Sheyla no dejaba de mirar a Reita, le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó allí?-

Sheyla sonrió y Sarah agregó:

-Veo que te gusta Reita…-

-solo un poco- respondió Sheyla. Sarah la abrazó y Sheyla sonrió. Sarah la conocía bien. Era la única persona que sabía que Sheyla no era un robot sin sentimientos. Sheyla se ruborizó y se fue a entrenar a los chicos.

Esa misma noche, los chicos se juntaron en la habitación de Kai. Él había convocado a reunión para decidir en como apoyar a Abra. Después de terminar la reunión, Aoi y Reita fueron a molestar a Sarah y a Sheyla, pero al entrar a la habitación de Sarah, vieron que ambas hablaban de cómo atacar a Azul. Ambos se miraron y Reita le dijo a Aoi:

-dejémoslas. Están demasiado ocupadas con lo de la guerra.-

Por lo que ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Mientras tanto, Ruki fue a la cocina a sacar algo para comer. Mientras comía pastel, escuchó a ambas chicas hablar. Al oír que ellas sacrificarían sus vidas para que a ellos no les pasara nada, se acercó a ambas y les dijo:

-No puedo creer que ustedes vayan a hacer eso. Nosotros prometimos ayudarlas en la guerra y con todo lo que implica…-

-¡No lo entiendes, Ruki! Si ustedes mueren aquí, morirán en nuestro mundo. Si nosotras morimos, pasamos desapercibidas, ustedes no. Lo hacemos por ustedes. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que es.- interrumpió Sarah.

Ruki abrazó a ambas y se fue a dormir. Sarah hizo lo mismo y se fue a su habitación. Sheyla aprovechó que estaba sola y se fue a la fuente. Allí, caminó por la orilla a pies descalzos. Se sentó en la misma orilla y comenzó a llorar. Reita, al sentir su llanto, se levantó de su cama y miró por la ventana. La vio a ella llorar a la luz de la luna llena. De inmediato se fue a la fuente y allí la abrazó. Mientras ella lloraba en su hombro, él le susurró al oído:

-Ya verás que lo malo pasará. Si no, estoy aquí para ti-

Ella lo soltó y se fue a su habitación. Reita se sentó en la fuente y comenzó a llorar. De rabia, gritó:

-¡¿Qué debo hacer para que seas mía?-

Pateó un rosal para descargar su ira y se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Sheyla se acercó a él y Reita se volteó. Ella, al ver la respuesta de Reita, simplemente se alejó de él. Sarah, al verlos, se acercó a Reita y le dijo:

-Sheyla es fría, pero necesita darse cuenta que la amas.-

Reita sonrió y corrió para abrazar a Sheyla. Ella trató de alejarlo, pero no pudo resistirse a ese abrazo. Ella se volteó y le susurró a Reita:

-No me sueltes, cara de iguana.-

Mientras ambos seguían abrazados, una flecha rozó el brazo de Sheyla, dejándole un rasguño. Su brazo comenzó a sangrar y Reita sacó el mensaje que tenía la flecha. Ella tomó el papel y éste decía: "prepárate a morir, traidora. Tú y tus majestades van a caer". Reita se quitó la venda de su nariz, cubrió el rasguño del brazo de Sheyla y la llevó al hospital del palacio.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Sacrificio

Mientras estaban en el hospital, Sheyla tomó la mano de Reita y le pidió que no la abandonara. Él sonrió y se quedó con ella. Aprovechando que estaba con ella, quiso resolver su duda sobre la verdadera razón de la guerra. Sheyla se acomodó y le contó todo. La sed de poder de Azul no solo se limitaba a matar a la Familia Real de Kadabra,, sino que también se enfocaba en obtener el trono de Abra y hacer de ambas naciones una, pero a costa de la sangre de inocentes. Lila se negó varias veces a cederle el trono, por lo que había desatado la furia de la autoproclamada Reina de Kadabra. Azul había querido unificar las naciones, mientras que Lila quería que Abra siguiera siendo independiente. Parece una razón estúpida, pero la mente de una dictadora demente puede llegar a todos los extremos. Azul ha sido capaz de controlar la mente de la gente de Kadabra para usarlos y obtener lo que ella quería, olvidando los intereses del pueblo.

-Así que todo este conflicto es desatado por el capricho de una mente criminal- dijo Reita y Sheya respondió:

-Lamentablemente no resultó neutralizar sus ataques del modo pacífico, así que tuvimos que aceptar ir a una guerra.-

Esa noche, mientras todos estaban durmiendo, Trina salió de su habitación a escondidas. Aoi salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina a comer. Al ver a Trina, intentó detenerla, pero ella le dijo a Aoi:

-No me delates. Necesito saber qué trama esa demonio y el único modo de saberlo es ir al palacio y averiguarlo.-

Aoi, para hacerse el lindo con Sarah, decidió acompañar a Trina al palacio. En el camino, pensó en que tal vez Sarah agradezca que él haya obtenido los posibles planes de Kadabra. A mitad del bosque de los 20 años, Trina le dio la idea de transformarse en lechuzas para camuflarse. Él aceptó y ambos se transformaron. Al llegar al palacio de Kadabra, se infiltraron en las dependencias del Ejército, pero un descuido de Trina hizo que despertara la alerta de los guardias y capturaran a ambos.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Lila y Sheyla estaban haciendo las estrategias correspondientes para la guerra, Sarah entró desesperada a la sala y gritó:

-¡Trina desapareció!-

Con la misma desesperación, el resto de the GazettE entraron y Ruki gritó:

-¡Aoi no está!-

Sheyla y Lila abandonaron la sala para buscarlos a ambos a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero ellos no estaban. Mientras pensaban en posibles lugares en los que podrían estar, unas trompetas se hicieron notar en el palacio. Un joven anunciaba que estaba llegando la "Emperatriz de Kadabra". Las hermanas y el resto de la gente del palacio se fueron a la entrada principal y vieron que era la mismísima Azul en la puerta. Lila se acercó a ella y Azul le dijo:

-Pobre Lila. Parece que tienes miedo de mi poder. Tan así, que envió a su hermanita y al chico de labios carnosos a espiar mis estrategias de combate. Mala idea, querida idiota.-

Lila se extrañó de lo que dijo Azul y de inmediato mandó a Lucas, su fiel sirviente, sacar a Trina y a Aoi del carro. Lucas obedeció y dejó a ambos a los pies de Azul. Sarah no pudo soportar ver a Trina, ni menos a Aoi, con rasguños, cortes y hematomas.

-Como saben, la pena por espionaje en mi tierra es la muerte, pero la niña se salva. Con respecto a este señor, él merece la condena.- dijo azul. Lila no sabía que hacer. Quería sacar a Aoi de ese lío, pero Sarah interrumpió y gritó:

-¡Deja a Aoi en paz!-

Azul botó a Aoi al suelo, lo pisó y se paró frente a Sarah de manera desafiante. Tomó su mentón, lo llevó hacia arriba y le dijo a Sarah:

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo deje en paz si él irrumpió en mis dependencias para intentar derrocarme?-

Sarah sacó la mano de Azul de su mentón y respondió:

-Te hago un trato. Su vida por la mía.-

De inmediato los chicos intentaron persuadir a Sarah para que no lo hiciera, pero ella estiró su brazo. Azul rió al ver la mano de Sarah y estrechó su mano, llegando a un acuerdo. Azul se retiró del palacio riendo y Aoi le preguntó enojado a Sarah:

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?-

Sarah desvió su mirada y respondió:

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste qué haría por ustedes como fan? He ahí la respuesta. Fue lindo conocerlos, pero esta noche me voy del mundo.-

Ella se fue un poco triste a su habitación, sacó su testamento y esperó hasta la noche para ser ejecutada. Aoi, por su parte, se sintió culpable, ya que por él ella iba a morir. Apreciaba la intención de Sarah, pero no aceptaba su sacrificio.

Esa noche, Sarah dejó su carta de despedida a sus hermanas, una para su mejor amiga, Sheyla y partió del palacio. Aoi se levantó y la siguió. En medio del bosque, Sarah se volteó y al ver que Aoi estaba allí, lo abrazó y le dijo:

-Aoi, vete al palacio. Si Azul te descubre, te matará.-

Pero Aoi no quiso soltarla y aprovechó de besarla. Ella recibió ese beso entre lágrimas, lo acarició y dijo:

-Ese anillo que te regalé significa una cosa: te amo. Lástima que te lo haya confesado minutos antes de mi muerte.-

Aoi no quiso soltar a Sarah, pero ella lo soltó, corrió hasta Kadabra y Aoi la siguió transformado en cuervo. Ella subió a un altar y allí, Azul la amarró a la pared de piedra. Además, le vendó los ojos con un pañuelo negro y le dijo a Sarah:

-Eres una idiota. Tu motor no fueron ellos, sino que el. Amor… que sentimiento más ridículo.-

En ese instante, Lucas le pasó a Azul un estuche con dagas. Azul abrió el estuche, sacó algunas y las lanzó hacia Sarah como si fuese un acto de un circo. Mientras lanzaba las dagas, los soldados aplaudían. Las dagas dieron en el abdomen, los brazos y el corazón de Sarah. Ésta última hizo que ella muriera en el lugar. Aoi, mientras estaba camuflado como lagartija, vio como su amada yacía como si fuese un espectáculo. Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo para no ser descubierto. Azul gritó de alegría y dijo:

-Mañana será el fin de las hermanas Sinclair…y la comandante Sheyla-

De inmediato Azul y el Ejército de Kadabra abandonaron el lugar victoriosos. Aoi salió de su escondite, volvió a su forma humana, desató el cadáver de Sarah y se sentó junto con su cadáver en sus brazos. Comenzó a llorar, lamentando haberla metido en tal lío. Aoi quitó las dagas del cadáver de Sarah, la besó y gritó:

-¡Vuelve a mí, amor mío!-

Pero sus lágrimas, más la poderosa luz de la luna llena, hicieron que el destino se revirtiera. Un resplandor alumbró el cadáver de Sarah. Aquel resplandor la elevó en el aire, ella abrió sus ojos y el resplandor se hizo aún más fuerte. Lentamente ella volvió al suelo y una vez que aterrizó, abrazó a Aoi y le dijo:

-Gracias por devolverme la vida.-

Aoi no entendió lo que pasaba. Al parecer, a Azul se le olvidó que el amor es lo más fuerte que existe, que incluso puede anular toda muerte causada por terceros. Aoi la besó y la tomó en brazos, llevándola a un río. Allí, lavó las heridas que ella tenía. Sarah lo besó y él la volvió a tomar en brazos. Les quedaba un largo camino a casa. Sarah no lo soltó y mientras él caminaba con ella en brazos, le dijo:

-Ahora que estás viva, quiero que seas mi novia.-

Ella sonrió y simplemente aceptó. Aoi estaba feliz, pero no había tiempo para celebrar. Pues entre avanzar y esconderse, llegarían a Abra a eso del mediodía.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Iniciativa propia

Kai, como de costumbre, revisó la misma noche de la ejecución las habitaciones de cada miembro para asegurarse de que ellos estén durmiendo bien. Se acercó silenciosamente a la habitación de Aoi, levantó cuidadosamente la sábana que supuestamente lo cubría, pero se percató de que rellenó con almohadas para hacer creer al resto que aún dormía en su cama. Kai corrió para avisarle a sus compañeros de la ausencia de Aoi y Ruki afirmó:

-de seguro acompañó a Sarah-

Por su parte, Uruha barajó la posibilidad de que Aoi fuese descubierto por Azul, capturado y en el peor de los casos, su cuerpo yazga sobre el de Sarah. Reita, al oír la última parte de su amigo, sólo atinó a gritar. No podía pensar en la posibilidad de que el guitarrista hubiese sido ejecutado junto con la princesa. Ruki sugirió buscar armas y salir a buscar a su compañero. Después de que Ruki diera su sugerencia, Uruha corrió a la bodega de armas, tomó unas cuantas espadas y volvió a la habitación de Kai. Cada uno tomó una espada y aprovechando que Trina y Lila dormían, huyeron del palacio para salir en busca de Aoi en Kadabra.

Ellos no contaban con que Sheyla los estaba vigilando desde la ventana de su habitación. Ella tomó sus armas y corrió hasta la entrada del palacio. Ella los detuvo para saber la razón de su huída. Ellos estaban nerviosos. No sabían cómo argumentar su plan de invasión a quien los había entrenado durante esos días. Reita se acercó a ella y le explicó el propósito de su viaje:

-Iremos a Kadabra a salvar a Aoi…-

-o a recuperarlo- interrumpió Ruki. Sheyla aconsejó huir lo más pronto posible. Ella decidió acompañarlos para recuperar el cadáver de Sarah. Los cinco emprendieron un duro viaje hacia Kadabra. Ella no quiso mostrarse cariñosa ante Reita. Al contrario, ella, embarcada en una misión, se comportó más fría que nunca. En el trayecto, Reita intentó abrazarla varias veces, pero ella evitaba esos abrazos y seguía comandando el grupo. Él ignoró su frío carácter, ya que entendía que no se trataba de un simple paseo al campo.

A mitad de camino, los chicos sintieron hambre. Kai divisó un árbol de manzanas a unos metros de donde estaban. Sheyla, al darse cuenta del árbol el cual Kai señalaba, lo detuvo y argumentó:

-Cuidado con sacar manzanas de ahí. Ese árbol fue traído de Avalon**, el cual habitan en él algunas hadas.-

Kai se acercó al árbol y unas hadas lo rodearon. Kai sonrió al verse envuelto en polvo de hadas. Ellas cortaron manzanas y se las dieron a él. Kai agradeció las manzanas y le dio una a cada uno. Después de comer siguieron caminando para llegar lo más pronto posible al palacio de Kadabra.

Al caer la noche, los cinco se posicionaron en los muros del palacio para dar por inicio a su misión. Reita entrelazó sus manos y dejó que Kai trepara el muro. Sucesivamente fue Uruha, seguido por Ruki. Sheyla se transformó en lechuza y voló sobre el palacio. Reita hizo lo mismo, solo que en vez de lechuza, se transformó en lagartija. Trepó el muro y se reunió con los chicos. Volvió a su forma humana y los cuatro corrieron por el sendero hacia el palacio. Ruki vio a los guardias de Azul y los cuatro se convirtieron en cuervos. Ellos volaron por los alrededores del palacio e ingresaron por un ventanal. Sheyla los encontró y entró por el mismo lugar. Al regresar a su forma humana, los guardias los sorprendieron. En seguida los aprehendieron y los llevaron con Azul.

Al llegar al salón del trono, Azul los vio. Ella, mientras los rodeaba con su cigarrillo entre sus dedos, dijo:

-Veo que conseguiste una tropa de idiotas, Sheyla. Además, no estás con tu Reina ni menos con tus princesas. Eso sí, está tu novio de nariz cubierta contigo…-

Sheyla lanzó una carcajada burlesca y en un tono más bien insensible contestó:

-Si crees que Reita es mi novio, estás muy equivocada. Tu sabes perfectamente que no andaría con tal pelmazo. Es débil y un bueno para nada.-

Esas palabras hirieron los sentimientos de Reita. Quedó paralizado al oír como ella negaba todo lo que habían pasado, y mas con esos insultos. Dejó caer una lágrima y Sheyla lo hizo callar. Uruha tomó su mano y le susurró al oído:

-olvídala. Ella jamás dejará de ser un demonio.-

Azul, al ver el rostro entristecido de Reita, ingenió un plan rápidamente. Ella mandó a sus guardias a dejar a los prisioneros en el calabozo, excepto a Reita. Los guardias desenvainaron sus espadas y apuntaron con ellas las espaldas de los prisioneros para llevarlos al calabozo. Allí, abrieron la celda y los empujaron, dejándolos encerrados en la misma. Ruki los insultó y escupió en la cara de uno de ellos. Sheyla lo calmó y Ruki fue golpeado por el mismo guardia. Ruki volvió a su litera y se concentró en idear un plan para escapar del calabozo.

Unos pisos más arriba, Azul quitó las esposas de las muñecas de Reita. Una vez removidas, él sacudió sus manos. Ella sacó una botella de vino de una cava que ella poseía en el salón, dos copas y ofreció vino a Reita. Él se negó y ella se sirvió una copa. Ella lo rodeó con la copa en sus manos y le dijo a él:

-Pobre de ti. Le diste a ella lo mejor que pudiste darle: amor, y sin embargo, ella te trató como estropajo. Olvídala. Ella siempre será así de vil.-

Reita no estaba seguro de lo que ella queía en verdad. Fue por eso que preguntó a Azul:

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-

Azul se dirigió a su escritorio, abrió un cajón y de allí sacó una daga de plata. Ella caminó hasta posarse detrás de Reita. Acercó sus labios a su oído izquierdo y mientras le pasaba la daga en su mano, le susurró:

-Quiero que la mates.-

Reita se paralizó con la petición de Azul y tartamudeó. Argumentó que no sería capaz de hacerlo, pero Azul se trasladó para verlo a los ojos y con un tono más bien amable, lo extorsionó, diciendo:

- No tendrás muchos problemas en hacerlo. Acuérdate que Sheyla dijo que no te amaba y que no andaría con un pelmazo.-

El rostro de Reita cambió. Estaba decidido a cumplir con la petición de Azul. Estrechó su mano para sellar el trato. Ella besó sus labios y le susurró:

-Cuento contigo, precioso.-

Él sonrió y musitó:

-parece que ella sí me ama.-

Un guardia lo apunto con una daga en su espalda y lo guió hasta el calabozo, encerrándolo con el resto de sus compañeros. El guardia cerró la celda y todos se acercaron a él para saber sobre su reunión con Azul. Sheyla se acercó a él y le exigió a Reita:

-Dime qué pasó con esa perra.-

Pero é se volteó, ignorándola. Ella trató de disculparse con él por lo que ella había dicho frente a azul. Explicó que en verdad no quería hacerlo, pero si Azul confirmaba esa información, podía atacarla por su punto. Reita caminó hasta la ventana de la celda y exclamó:

-Asi que eres capaz de negar nuestra relación para mantener una imagen falsa de ti… entonces no me vuelvas a hablar.-

Ella lo abrazó, pero Reita comenzó a llorar y se alejó de ella. Sheyla, enfurecida, le gritó:

-¡Eres una niña! Se supone que deber ser fuerte, como todos los guerreros. Deja de llorar.-

Reita levantó su mano para golpearla, pero en un momento se arrepintió. Bajó su mano lentamente y se sentó en su litera. Uruha se acercó a el y lo abrazó para consolarlo. Por su parte, Kai se acercó a Sheyla para convencerla de disculparse con Reita. Ella bajó su mirada y le dijo a Kai:

-No lo haré. No quiero exponerme a que Azul descubra mi lado débil. Ella tiene guardias en todos lados y ellos dirán lo que hice…-

-Si no te disculpas con Reita, lo único que conseguirás es debilitarte.-

Interrumpió Kai. Sheyla se retiró a su litera y allí ella se cubrió con la colcha y comenzó a llorar. En ese momento, Kai y Ruki se acercaron a Reita y lo abrazaron. Después de unos minutos, cada uno se acostó en su litera y se quedaron dormidos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Cambio de planes

Esa misma noche, Aoi llegó al palacio de Abra con Sarah en sus brazos. Mientras se dirigía hacia el hospital con ella, Lila y Trina corrieron para intentar abrazarla, pero él no las dejó hasta que curaran las heridas que Sarah tenía en su abdomen y brazos. Al llegar a la enfermería, la acostó en la camilla y la enfermera procedió a curar las heridas. En ese momento, Lila quiso saber la razón de la resurrección de Sarah. Aoi titubeo por un largo rato y Trina respondió:

-algo hiciste, Aoi, para que la luz de la luna hiciese eso.-

Y ahí Aoi contó los detalles de lo sucedido. De repente, Sarah se levantó de golpe paa preguntar po el resto. Trina contó sobre su huída y Sarah corrió hasta la bodega de armas. Sacó lo que mas pudo y lo llevó hasta la enfermería. Les entregó a Aoi, Lila y Trina una espada a cada uno y exclamó:

-Esa sanguijuela no tomará las vidas de mis amigos. Esta guerra se volvió algo personal. Nos vamos a atacar Kadabra.-

Aoi la besó y de inmediato ella le ordenó reunir al ejército. Aoi corrió hasta el campo de entrenamiento y Sarah se colocó una toalla para cubrir sus heridas. Una vez reunidos todos, Lila envió un mensaje a Azul con Mr. Troy, el cuervo mensajero de la Reina. Emprendieron un viaje que les tomó toda una noche y toda una mañana hasta llegar al bosque de Hayley, lugar en donde Lila convocó a Azul y a su ejército.

En la mañana, Reita seguía sin dirigir una palabra a Sheya. Miraba una y otra vez la daga esperando el momento adecuado para cumplir con el favor de Azul. Kai convocó a sus compañeros para compartir junto a sus compañeros algunas anécdotas. Era momento de recordar buenos momentos, ya que la incertidumbre de lo que ocurriría con sus vidas se apoderó de ellos. Un guardia abrió la celda y saco a todos, llevándolos a una jaula similar a la de animales de circo. Dentro de ella, Sheyla intentó abrazar a Reita, pero él le dio la espalda y siguió con su voto de silencio para ella. Kai la abrazó y le susurró:

-No se preocupe, comandante. Se dará cuenta pronto de que lo que hizo usted fue por su bien…-

-¡deja de ayudarla, lamebotas!- interrumpió Reita. Una discusión se generó entre ambos y Uruha los detuvo. Eso era lo que Azul quería: separarlos para derrotar a Abra. Reita calló y Kai abrazó a Sheyla.

Al llegar al campo de batalla, Azul se encontró con el ejército de de Abra. Aoi, al ver a sus amigos encerrados en la jaula, quiso desafiar a Azul, pero Lila lo detuvo, desenvainó su espada y caminó para acercarse a Azul. Se detuvo por un instante y desenvainó una segunda espada. Continuó caminando y Azul gritó:

-¡Ahora te haces la valiente, Lila!-

-¡Cállate, Azul! Quieres derrotarme…aquí estoy. A ve si te atreves a hacerlo.- respondió Lila. Azul sonrió y desenvainó la misma cantidad de espadas que Lila. Ambas comenzaron un duelo a doble espada. Por su parte, Trina se escondió entre los soldados de Kadabra y llegó hasta la jaula. Silenciosamente comenzó a liberar a cada uno de los prisioneros. Mientras Trina sacaba al último, quien era Reita, Azul removió de una patada la espada de la mano derecha de Lila. Trina y los chicos corrieron hasta el otro lado y Aoi dio la señal para atacar. Todos sacaron sus armas y corrieron a atacar a los enemigos. Lila recogió su espada y continuó enfrentándose a Azul. Ruki, al darse cuenta que Lila estaba sola contra Azul, corrió para apoyarla.

-Gracias, elfo, por ayudarme.-

Le dijo Lila. Ruki comenzó a enojarse un poco con ella, pero Lila sonrió y ahí entendió que ese apodo era más un apodo cariñoso. Bastó un descuido de Lila para que Azul lanzara un rayo hacia ella, proyectándola hasta un árbol. Ruki lanzó un hechizo para congelarla, pero ella se corrió hacia un lado y el hechizo cayó en un soldado enemigo. Azul lo pateó y lo dejó en el suelo.

Reita apoyó a Sheyla, a pesar del rencor que sentía. Pero su rencor no pudo más. Bastó para que ella lo tratara de niña y débilucho otra vez para que él decidiera cumplir con el mandato de azul. Sacó la daga, cerró sus ojos y clavó la daga en el abdomen de Sheyla. Ella gritó de dolor y él le dijo:

-A ver quien es débil ahora.-

Sheyla comenzó a llorar y le preguntó:

-¿Qué me haz hecho, mi amor?-

Ahí Reita se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho. Dejó caer la daga y comenzó a llorar también. Azul, al ver que Sheyla estaba agonizando, lanzó un conjuro para paralizar a quien se le cruzara en el camino y corrió hasta el punto donde Reita se encontraba. Quiso degollarlo, pero Reita se agachó y exclamó:

-¡pensé que me amabas!-

Azul soltó una carcajada burlesca y le dijo a él:

-Eres un pobre iluso. ¿no ves que te manipulé? Gracias por matar a Sheyla, pero no te necesito más.-

Reita gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo y apartó a Sheyla del resto. Sarah, al ver que su mejor amiga estaba herida, corrió hasta ella y la curó de sus heridas. Reita llamó a sus compañeros, a Trina y a Lila para idear un plan. Sheyla mencionó el conjuro de la muerte. Un conjuro que debe ejecutarse entre 8 o mas personas. Reita la besó y Lila quiso seguir esa estrategia. Ella se levantó y junto con sus hermanas se levantaron en una roca. Los chicos tomaron sus espadas y corrieron para rodear a Azul. Quien los siguió después fue Reita, quien abrazó a Sheyla, la besó y le preguntó:

-¿Me perdonas, bebé?-

Ella lo acarició y respondió:

-Por supuesto. Después de todo, eres débil. Ahora ve y mata a esa perra.-

Reita volvió a besarla y corrió donde estaba el resto. Entre los cinco rodearon a Azul con sus espadas en mano y ella le dijo a Reita:

-Veo que eres tan débil que convocaste a tus amiguitas para ayudarte-

-¡mi amigo no es débil!- gritó Uruha. Azul de inmediato lo golpeó y Kai golpeó a ella. Ruki le hizo una zancadilla y ella se levantó. Quiso lanzar un hechizo de congelamiento a Aoi, pero él descubrió que podía detener el latido del corazón de ella por unos segundos con su magia. Ella cayó al suelo de nuevo, pero cuando se repuso, se volvió a levantar. En ese instante, Lila con su furia cubrió el cielo de nubes grises, provocando una tormenta. Azul sonrió y dijo:

-Veo que ustedes están en desventaja ahora.-

-Si lo dices por Ruki, él es solo bajito. No se reproduce con el agua…- dijo Aoi, pero Kai lo hizo callar y Reita comenzó a reírse.

Por su parte, Sheyla se levantó apenas y Sarah tomó su mano para ayudarla. Ella creó varios rayos, haciendo que Sarah y Trina los desviaran hacia donde ellas estimaran conveniente. Una vez que los chicos volvieron a rodear a Azul, Sheyla creó algunos rayos más. Un rayo cayó en la espada de Uruha, pasando el rayo por la de Reita, la de Aoi, la de Kai, finalizando en la de Ruki, la cuál daba directamente a Azul. Ella estaba electrocutándose, pero aún después de eso, ella seguía viva. Sheyla se frustró, ya que su plan no resultó. Kai se acordó de inmediato que Aoi pudo detener el corazón de Azul. Si él podía hacer eso, todos podrían hacerlo hasta matarla. Llamó a sus majestades, a Sheyla y entre los 8 lanzaron un conjuro en serie para detener el corazón de Azul. Siguieron el mismo orden del rayo, pero siguieron Trina, Sheyla, Sarah y por último Lila, quien terminó matando esta vez a Azul. Ella cayó al suelo y los soldados de Kadabra cesaron el ataque. Al ver a la malvada dictadora muerta, se sacaron los yelmos y comenzaron a celebrar. Sheyla ordenó a su ejército bajar sus armas y se unieron a la celebración.

Quien se acercó a ellas fue Tiare, la hermana menor de Azul, quien agradeció a ellos por haber matado a Azul. Según Tiare, su hermana se había desquiciado, creando tormento en la vida de cada habitante de Kadabra. Kai se acercó a los chicos y les dijo:

-Definitivamente esto es lo mejor que hemos hecho como grupo.-

Todos lo abrazaron y guardaron sus armas. Sarah sonrió y Trina la abrazó. Lila se acercó a ambas y les dijo:

-Al final, lo que era guerra resultó ser una mísera batalla.-

Sarah ordenó al ejército a empacar sus cosas, ya que era hora de irse. Lila se acercó a los chicos e the GazettE y dijo:

-misión cumplida, chicos.-

De inmediato ellos emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a casa. Iba a ser un viaje largo, pero no eterno, como el viaje que ellos habían tenido de ida. Ya habían ganado lo que fue mas bien una batalla. Con esta victoria, el rumbo de la historia cambió significativamente. Lo que iba a ser una eterna guerra terminó siendo una batalla, pequeña, pero difícil de ganar.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Regreso a casa

Al regresar a abra, Reita tomó en brazos a Sheyla y la llevó al hospital. Ella trató de huir, pero él la sostuvo con tal fuerza que no pudo huir. Él la acostó en la camilla y acarició su frente para calmarla. Ella intentó huir nuevamente, pero Reita la abrazó y esperó a que llegara la enfermera. La enfermera se encargó de cerrar sus heridas. Al notar la profundidad de las heridas, alejó a Reita de la camilla y le dijo:

-Menos mal que fue con una daga. Al momento que fuera con una espada, ella habría muerto.-

Reita quedó paralizado, pero después de unos segundos sonrió y corrió a abrazar a Sheyla. Ella lo besó, acarició su rostro y con voz dulce, le dijo:

-Todo lo malo pasó, mi amor. Te perdono por todo lo que me hiciste. Después de todo, eres débil-

Reita comenzó a reír. De todos modos, Sheyla aún tenía razón en sus palabras. Si fuese fuerte, jamás se hubiera dejado caer ante la tentadora oferta de Azul. Por eso, reconoció ante ella ser débil. Además, agregó un detalle: ella, en su opinión, también era débil. Dejó influir el amor por sobre todas las cosas. Él no lo consideraba así, pero era a opinión de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, la hora de partir había llegado. Su misión ya estaba completa. Los chicos pasearon por los pasillos del palacio por última vez antes de irse a casa. Kai aprovechó de pasar a la cocina y allí despedirse de quien en su momento se convirtió en su enemigo: el Chef Paolo. Lo abrazó y el Chef le dijo:

-Arrivederci, bambino-

Kai sonrió y dijo:

-Adiós, maestro. Fue un placer haber cocinado en su cocina.-

Kai se retiró de la cocina despidiéndose de los cocineros. Ruki, por su parte, se lanzó hacia la que fue su cama y dijo:

-Extrañaré este cuarto.-

Uruha quería confesar su amor por Lila, pero Trina le comentó sobre el esposo de ella, además de su pequeña hija, Sonny. Con ese detalle, Uruha decidió guardar su confesión para no incomodar a la reina. Todos se reunieron en la puerta del palacio y Sheyla abrazó por última vez a Reita. Ambos se besaron y ella, entre llanto, le susurró:

-Prométeme que no me olvidarás-

Reita tomó sus manos y prometió no olvidarla. Ambos volvieron a besarse y lentamente se soltaron las manos. Al mismo tiempo, los dos dejaron caer una lágrima.

Al llegar al portal, Sarah habló con los chicos. Les hizo jurar no revelar el secreto de Abra. Los cinco juraron y Lila los abrazó. Lila partiría a Nueva York, para encontrarse con su esposo y su hija. Por su parte, Trina partiría a San Francisco con sus padres. Trina los abrazó y después abrazó a Kai. Ella soltó una lágrima y le dijo a Kai:

-Te voy a extrañar, hermano-

Kai la besó en su mejilla y respondió:

-Y yo te extrañaré, hermanita-

Trina y Lila cruzaron el portal juntas, pero sus caminos se dividieron allí adentro. Una vez que las perdieron de vista, los chicos esperaron unos minutos, hasta que Sarah tomó la mano de Aoi y los chicos lo hicieron sucesivamente. Avanzaron lentamente hasta el portal hasta volver a su mundo.

Al abrir los ojos, se dieron cuenta que había pasado sólo un minuto desde que cayeron a la falla. Sarah de inmediato abrazó a Aoi y él le preguntó:

-¿Qué le pasa, señorita?-

Sarah quedó en shock. Creyó por un instante que los chicos estaban solamente jugando con ella. De inmediato preguntó por Lila, Trina, Sheyla, Wolfgang y otras personas de Abra, pero ellos simplemente los negaron.

-Parece que esta situación incómoda la hace delirar- dijo Ruki. Sarah comenzó a llorar y Aoi la abrazó para consolarla, pensando que sería un posible caso de claustrofobia. Sarah negó toda posibilidad de tener claustrofobia, secó sus lágrimas y gritó:

-¡oye, Moe, llama a los bomberos, que tengo a cinco chicos atrapados conmigo!-

Moe de inmediato llamó a los bomberos y en ese intervalo de tiempo, Sarah se resignó a que ellos habían olvidado todo lo que sucedió. Aoi tomó su mano y susurró:

-De cierto modo siento que te conozco…-

-¡Deja a la chica en paz! Una mujer seria como ella no quiere a un tipo como tú- interrumpió Uruha. Sarah comenzó a reír y ella le dijo a Aoi:

-Veo que estás peor que yo. Al parecer, invertimos los roles.-

En ese instante, llegaron los bomberos y los rescataron de a uno. Sarah dejó que los chicos salieran primero, mientras ella tomaba muestras de la falla. Aoi quiso ser el último en salir para ayudarla a sacar muestras. Mientras rescataban al resto, Aoi le preguntó algunos detalles personales a Sarah. Por fuera, Sarah respondía alegremente, pero por dentro, su corazón aún seguía partido por el hecho que su propio novio había olvidado todo el sacrificio que hizo ella por él. Los bomberos bajaron la cuerda y de inmediato Sarah armó un arnés con ella amarrando a Aoi. Ella tiró la cuerda y Aoi subió. En ese momento, Sarah aprovechó de llorar todo lo que podía. Unos minutos más tarde, un bombero bajó la cuerda y ella armó un arnés entre sus piernas, jaló la cuerda y subió a la superficie. Al llegar a la superficie, Moe corrió a abrazarla y ella cerró sus ojos, dejando caer una lágrima. De inmediato fue a la ambulancia para constatar lesiones. Mientras ella descansaba, los chicos se acercaron a ella y Kai le dijo:

-Muchas gracias por bajar a rescatarnos. ¿Cómo podemos compensarlo?-

Ella bajó su mirada y entristecida, sólo respondió:

-El modo en que ustedes pueden agradecerme lo que hice no lo harían nunca-

-¡Una noche de pasión con Aoi!- exclamó Ruki y ella se volteó, diciendo:

-En serio, lo que quiero de ustedes no me lo darán nunca. Es más, lo que pasó en ese minuto dentro lo olvidaron.-

Ella se levantó y se fue cabeza gacha del lugar. Aoi entró a preocuparse por ella de un modo extraño según él, y la abrazó. Le entregó un papel con su número de teléfono y le dijo:

-Puedo ser un psicólogo para tus penas.-

Sarah sonrió y agradeció el favor. Aoi le dio un beso en su mejilla y la soltó.

Al llegar a casa, Sarah se acostó en su cama y lloró por una media hora. Secó sus lágrimas y prefirió ir a dormir. De un segundo para otro, dejó de ser Sarah, princesa de Abra, novia de aoi de the GazettE, para pasar a ser Sarah Michelle Sinclair, geóloga de la Universidad de California y una simple mortal entre todos. Se despertó por un instante, tomó el papelito que Aoi le había entregado y lo llamó. A pesar de todo, quería volver a empezar todo. No todo estaba perdido. Una vez que colgó, volvió a dormir. Con la misma resignación, pero con la esperanza de volver a formar todo lo que había perdido en un segundo.

FIN.


End file.
